inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichijin Breeze: Chapter 1: Appearance! The World Of Football!
Foreword: This fanfiction is written by - B E T A -. Please only adopt this fanfiction if permitted by me or an admin. Questions to me can be asked on my talk page. Note: The story is told in the 'I form' (also known as the 'first person form'). That specific person is called Ichijin Breeze (frequently known as Breeze). 'Ichijin Breeze: Chapter 1: Appearance! The World of Football!' Location: Somewhere The clear sky. That was the first thing I recognised when I suddenly fell down. This situation is mainly usual to me, I think. I'm a traveller of so-called dimensions, which are discovered by a scientist - my father. So you can actually call me a foreigner in this dimensional world. I travel by order of my father to research these dimensions, but I also learn much with it. My father was once a traveller like me too. It seems that I have to do his fieldwork. Anyway, I enjoy it this way. I want to be strong, that's why I've always wanted to experience much. Dad sent me to this fully unknown world. The sun shined just like ours, but its atmosphere gives here another kind of pleasant feeling. With many questions I walked down the hill I landed on. Will this dimension be more dangerous than the last one? Are there human beings in this world? I quietly walked into a forest. Squirrels, woodpeckers and ants were doing their common jobs. After I finally reached the exit of the endless forest, I reached another plain. But I saw that a city is nearby. 'Navigator', I said. My watch (but that is what you're supposed to think) released from my hand and floated towards me. A hologram, made by the 'watch' showed me the map of the city. Tokyo, the navigator said. Tokyo. I knew it. Some dimensions are actually parallel to each other. Same towns, seas and landscapes... The only difference in the dimensions is the experience of life and preferance. Time to research Tokyo. Location: Tokyo As I walked into the streets, trying to search for something extraordinairy, I only noticed one thing special: banners with texts like Congratulations, Japan! and Inazuma Japan, you are our pride. Two little children played together with a football. 'Hey, can I ask you something, kids?', I asked them. 'Yes, of course', they replied. '...Do you love football?' 'Sure we do! We practice everyday!' 'I see, thank you for your information.' 'Hey, that is a weird adult...', one kid whispered to its friend. 'He probably doesn't know Japan's great victory...', the other said. The children giggled, but I already heard what they said to each other. Something big has happened, and that made my first task: research what actually happened. Location: Tokyo, at a café The answer was very easy to find. 'Excuse me, sir. Could I buy a coffee and a newspaper?' 'Here you go.' I read the front page and there it was: INAZUMA JAPAN WON FOOTBALL FRONTIER INTERNATIONAL (...) Inazuma Japan conquered the Football Frontier International (FFI) cup by defeating its opponents on Liocott Island. Inazuma Japan's Captain, Endou Mamoru, comments: (...) (...) Not only the world, it seemed that Endou Mamoru, also the Captain of Raimon Jr. High, had won the previous Football Frontier and took down Aliea Gakuen. (...) 'Hmm... This world may be influenced with the sport called soccer. And that guy, Endou Mamoru... Could he be the cause?', I asked myself. Sometimes it's hard to understand things. But I will be facing something which is hard to understand if you're not of this world, which is very different from my offspring... Football. - B E T A - Gamma Strike 20:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Characters